1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for articles or a person, in particular, for attachment to the rear of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In rugged areas of the United States, such as the bayou country of Louisiana, there are not many good roads and often travel must be made by special types of motorized vehicles. Such vehicles include pick-up trucks with high ground clearance and three-wheeled, one-person, all-terrain motorcycles with so-called fat wheels. However, all of the latter type of motorcycles known to be sold by retail dealers, such as Honda.RTM., lack the advantage of a carrier attached to the rear of the vehicle like the kind that pick-up trucks have. Although it is known from the prior art that motorcycles and various farm vehicles, such as tractors, have utilized carriers for articles or an additional person attached to the rear thereof, such carriers have been found to be not adaptable for use in combination with all-terrain vehicles, particularly, because of the generally small size of such vehicles. Such prior art carriers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,004,975, 2,425,892, 2,442,889, and 2,870,820. Therefore, there remains a problem in the prior art to fabricate a carrier for articles or an additional person for attachment to the rear of an all-terrain vehicle.